


whet my appetite

by Sad_triskit



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facial, Frottage, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, clueless dadsona, more like backyard sex, seriously he's oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_triskit/pseuds/Sad_triskit
Summary: “Yeah dad I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’ve been on dates with the entire neighborhood”“I have not!” El paused thinking “I mean I would have noticed right?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow i've been out of the fanfic game for a while, but the prospect of my dadsona getting wrecked was too good to miss. title based on eddie money's take me home tonight.

El groaned as he flopped on his couch, sweaty and lungs burning from his run with his best bro Craig. Amanda hummed a hello; she looked comfy cuddled up in a nest of blankets and pillows never looking up from her ds.

“Your legs are gunna break if you keep up this pace pops?” El huffed wiggling to plop his head on her lap; she laughed and returned to planting flowers in her town. He’d been on his 3 runs with Craig in the week; he could feel the muscles in his legs revolting. It was a mutiny that he would quell with some well-deserved channel surfing and one of those amazing smelling bomb things Amanda had bought him for the bath.

“I’m master of my own body, Amanda, I will mold it into a work of art” she snorted not looking up from her game.

“Is that why you ate a tub of ice-cream last night while marathoning golden girls?”

“It’s a work in progress” Amanda chuckled as she started playing with his messy blonde hair. He closed his eyes and relaxed as she scratched unconsciously. He cuddled closer to Amanda starting to settle in for a nap, the soreness of his body drifting away.

“How’d the date go through?”

“what’do ya mean date?” El hummed content, he wished he had a date. He hadn’t been on a date in years.

“Your date with lean mean work out machine”

“I’m not dating Craig?” Amanda snapped her ds closed and El opened his eyes, she raised a brow at him.

“What do you mean you’re not dating Craig?” she grabbed his face making him jump “you’ve seen him like almost every day this week.” He shrugged.

“I shaw josess everdee too an Im naw deting hom” El tried to reason with his daughter as she squished his face further.

“You’re not dating him either?” Amanda mouth hung open shocked, finally letting go of her dad’s face.

“Wait I thought you thought I was dating Craig?” El sat up rubbing his sore cheeks, Amanda was not making sense “why would I date Joseph?”

“I thought you were dating both of um”

“What?” she shrugged. She picked up her ds from where she threw it on her lap. She looked disappointed?

“Yeah dad I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’ve been on dates with the entire neighborhood”

“I have not!” El paused thinking “I mean I would have noticed right?” he rubbed his beard puzzled.

“Damien gave you flowers?” she said pointing to the beautiful bouquet. The sunflowers and lilies doted amongst orange roses, it was a beautiful. It made El’s heart flutter in gratitude when Damien had brought it over from his garden.

“He said it was a Victorian superstition that houses could not be flowerless or it was bad luck” Amanda’s face deadpanned.

“Hugo took you out to dinner”

“We’re trivia champs, gotta keep our rain strong or it could get snatched at any moment” Amanda grabbed the front of her father’s shirt, her eye’s wild.

“You literally slept over at Robert’s house!” el looked away blushing; he really couldn’t tell Amanda about how Robert was having a lot of trouble emotionally. Probably also looked bad that he had fallen asleep hugging Robert. But that’s what friends did right? They helped their buddies when they needed it.

“He was working through some stuff” Amanda stared for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

“Oh my god pops, your so clueless it’s adorable sometimes” she popped her ds open and returned to her game.

“Wait, what do you mean clueless?” he pulled at her sleeve, he was so confused.

“Nope gotta ask your boys, daddio” El blushed, flopping back onto the couch, pouting.

“They’re not my boys”

“Sure they’re not dad”

After some useless prodding, El dropped the subject.  The Idea however hadn’t left his mind completely. He really couldn’t be seeing 7 different men without knowing it right? that’d be insane. He resigned it to Amanda not understanding the bond between fathers. He really didn’t think about it again until about a week later at one of Joseph’s BBQs.

After Joseph and Mary’s divorce, Mary had bounced back fairly quickly. She had been the driving force behind the actual break up. However she still remained civil, after some counseling even becoming good friends. Joseph, however, had been hit fairly hard. He found out the worst part was being alone on weekends, when he didn’t have his kids. Being the ever optimist he is decided that instead of wallowing he’d practice what he preached by surrounding himself with people he could have fun with. Thus El found himself every other weekend and Joseph’s house lounging around a fire pit with the very 7 men his daughter had accused him of dating.

It was later in the evening most of the children had been corralled to bed back at their homes; the dad’s remained behind to enjoy a few drinks together. They’d had a few beers and a few shots of whisky in Robert’s case. everyone pleasantly buzzed and laughing as Craig regales them with the latest of the crazy softball mom’s flirting he had received.

“And then the lady grabs her chest then grabs mine, and she looks so pissed” he motions to grabbing his chest with an adorable pouty face “you’re bigger than me!” El snorts and almost chokes on his beer as he laughs. Brian pats him on the back flashing him a huge grin.

“You always get the crazy ones, huh?” Robert chuckles as he downs another shot. Damien giggles behind his glass of wine.

“Quite peculiar indeed” he hummed distantly. El stood and grabbed himself a fresh beer; Craig really did get the weird ones. Though to be fair he always did get tongue tied around his old collage roomy too, speaking of which.

“You think that’s weird, Amanda said the weirdest thing to me last week” he plopped down on his seat taking a big sip.

“Regal us dude” Craig smiled, lounging back in his chair.

“Was it as weird as that time she asked to borrow my record collection to make a piece on old singers with dad issues?” Mat snickered, playing with one of his dreads.

“or the time she tried to train the duchess to lay down in front of Hugo’s front door so he was trapped in his own house” Hugo sighed swirling his beer.

“I still have to make pizza rolls to get her to move” El smiled, oh god she did take after her old man.

“naw, she thought I was dating all you guys at the same time” El chuckled and took a swig of his beer before, noticing everyone had go silent. He swallowed. It was sobering, suddenly uncomfortable. Joseph set down his beer ever the communicator of the group, he spoke up first.

“You’re not?”

 “Wait, what?” Craig looked like a dog a dog who had just heard a high pitch noise, tilting his head.

“Dude, you’ve kinda been dating all of us”

“Since when?”

“You went on a date with all of us within your first week here” Robert seemed to be the only one still sipping on his whiskey he chuckled and tipping it toward El in a mock salute “you move pretty fast, champ, even by my standards”

“Oh” the sudden realization hit el like a ton of bricks “oh my god I have been dating all you guys” he ran his hands over his face. Mat stood and put his hand on El’s shoulder.

“hey it’s cool dude” his big hands rubbed El’s shoulders, the pressure felt nice.

“No it’s not that’s really not fair to you guys, Mat’s hands stopped on his shoulders.

“Wait what do you mean?”

“I must look like a jackass” el sighs and pouts around his drink “I really didn’t mean to look like I was a play boy asshole” there’s a beat of silence before the men around burst out laughing.  Ok now he was really confused. Brian wipes a tear from his eye and smacks him on the back.

“Elof, you are the furthest thing from a play boy”

“But I’m dating all of you”

“So?” Robert smirked as he shrugged

“So?!” El was shocked he didn’t realized his mouth hung open until it snapped shut. How were they all so calm?

“I mean we thought you knew” Mat shrugged and looked at Joseph for back up “it’s kind of an open thing with us”

“Open thing?”

“bro I don’t know if you’ve noticed but all the guys in this neighborhood are kinda amazing” Craig wiggled his eyebrow. Brian chuckled and punched his arm, affectionately his usual pink cheek more red than usual.

“Says the guy that could probably bench press any of us” Robert chuckled.

“I believe he did in fact lift me over his head once” Damien supplied, smiling sweetly at Craig who rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. El rubbed his beard in thought.

“wait so have you guys been going on dates?”

“Of course” Damien shrugged his shoulders “Hugo and I attended Mats open mic night together last week.”

“We talked to you there” Hugo supplied, oh yea they did didn’t they?

“Wow this is,” El leans back in his lawn chair shocked “wow, I am so stupid.”

“No of course not!” Joseph stood taking Mat’s position, he was used to comforting people right, wait did he need comforting? “It’s an odd situation, honestly we shouldn’t have assumed.” Joseph kneeled in front of El looking him in the eye deep, wow he had pretty eyes.

“If you don’t feel the same, we totally understand” what? El looked up, everyone looked so sad. Were they seriously thinking he didn’t like them; they were too good for him if anything.

“No!” el grabbed joseph’s shoulders making him jump, oh he probably should try to calm down, “I mean no I’m totally down I just” he cleared his throat and blushed, did they really all like him this much?

“I’m just a normal guy your all, you guys” el smiled at them, the tension suddenly gone “amazing and hot and so perfect” he felt a warmth balloon in his chest, it was amazing to feel this much care, all their attention on him.

He met Joseph’s eyes; he looked like he was deep in concentration. Oh no had he said something wrong. Maybe he could fix it. El opened his mouth to reply but before he could apologize the blonde’s lips were on his. El’s eyebrows shot up into his hair line, joseph was gentle but slowly grew rough, biting into his lips making them red and puffy. When Joseph pulled back el felt light headed. Joseph smiled at him giddily. El clung to his shirt, wow nobodies done that to him in years.

“no fair I wanted first kiss!” Craig pouted.

“I’m still quite shocked you two never have exchanged such pleasantries in the past” Damien teased.

“To be fair Christiansen really can break um in though can’t he” Robert smirked, leaning in on his elbows.

“Looks pretty desperate for more doesn’t he?” Brian supplied his hand absently playing with his beer.

Joseph chuckled crawling into his lap; he nibbled at El’s ear.

“What do you say, love?” the purr in Joseph’s voice was practically sinful “you wanna be good and give these boys a show?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can handle it, bud?” el groaned, and there it was. That playful rivalry pushing any doubt from El’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so took me a bit longer then intended to get done cause i started a crazy new job so i decided i'm gunna split this into a multi chapter thing, but yeah so here's el being a little slut.

“What do you say, love?” the purr in josephs voice was practically sinful “you wanna be good and give these boys a show?” el whimpered and feverishly nodded.

Before he knew it, joseph was on him again licking into his mouth, biting his lips. His knees shook, suddenly nervous, he felt like a virgin on prom night. Joseph’s hands slithered to the back of his head playing with his fluffy hair. It felt like he was petting him, El smiled into the kiss. Until Joseph’s hand tightened and yanked him back. He whimpered as joseph bared his neck. He kissed his was down El’s neck biting, leaving marks like a necklace down the column of his throat. A particularly hard bite made el melt into a pile of goo in the minister’s arms.

‘oh somebody likes it a little rough” the comment made very aware of their audience. He felt his face burn hot and he squirmed.

“now now none of that” joseph growled right into El’s ear, “actually.” joseph chuckled and stood his hand never leaving El’s hair. El craned his neck to look up at the minister. There was a happy sigh, el really wished he could see what the other men were up to but joseph’s iron clad grip left him stuck.

“That is a work of art” Damien moaned. Joseph chuckled kneeling behind el, grabbing both wrists in one large hand. The librarian wiggled not really trying to escape but testing josephs grip, he barely moved. Jesus he was strong. Joseph’s free hand skimmed his neck, moving down to his chest. He popped the buttons of El’s flannel as if they were nothing, pulling it open. The tight beater underneath ridding up slightly to his flat stomach. El suddenly happy he took those work out sessions with Craig seriously. Joseph ran his hand up El’s stomach over his pecs (seriously thanks Craig way to help bro) and cupped his jaw.

“While I’d love to test out how beautiful mouth” joseph’s thumb skimmed El’s lips “I’ve been stingy keeping you to myself all this week” yanking him to look back at the group. Their cheeks were red and they were panting, Brian openly palming his crotch.  Robert seemed the most composed but his pink neck and ears betraying his arousal.

“Hugo if you would please grab my things in my room, I seem to have my hands full” Hugo whined but stood quickly running into the house. “So who wants to play with his mouth first?” a moment passed as everyone eyed each other across the now dying fire pit. Brain was the first to stand, the outline of his cock stretching his shorts. A flash of worry crossed El’s face. The cocky smirk on his face unnoticed as he nervously swallowed.

“You can handle it, bud?” el groaned, and there it was. That playful rivalry pushing any doubt from El’s mind. He leaned forward licking a wet stripe up the outline of his cock. Brian chuckled breathlessly before practically ripping the front of his shorts down.

Sweet sugar honey iced tea was he big, thick too. El practically drooled; he felt joseph’s hand rub the back of his head urging him forward. He hadn’t realized he was staring. He swallowed before placing small kisses on the head of brain’s cock, Jesus it’d been a while since he sucked anybody off. He took the head in his mouth his lips stretched around Brian’s cock making him groan and grab El’s hair. He heard some groans from behind brain. He could only focus on the he heavy weight of the dick on his tongue.

“tastes good doesn’t he?” joseph almost hissed in El’s ear “why don’t we show a bit more enthusiasm” it was the only warning el got before joseph squeezed his cock through his jeans. He whimpered grinding on the minister’s hand.

“Fuck!” the fisherman moaned bucking up into El’s mouth making him gag. Brian pulled back apologizing, El’s eye’s watered as he opened them looking up through blurry lashes, half lidded and panting the red haired man cursed, he ran a huge hand through El’s hair almost petting him. “You look so beautiful”

Was that…a compliment? Huh? The first compliment Brian had paid him, it felt amazing. El thrashed in joseph’s grasp. He surged forward taking as much of Brian’s dick as he could. He felt another hand on the aback of his head yanking him back he groaned. No he wanted more. He wanted to make Brian happy again.

“Getting greedy now” joseph was a total sadist it was the only explanation, he loved watching him suffer. “why don’t we ask nicely?”

“P-please, more”

“You’re a writer aren’t you” Damien chuckled from some were behind Brian “I believe we could be more eloquent then that” correction Damien and joseph we sadists. El groaned face on fire with embarrassment and his eye’s fell to the floor, wow joseph kept his lawn well groomed when did that get so nice. The hand in his hair tightened and yanked el back so his eye’s met Brian he could barely focus, but he was so close Brian’s cock he could probably reach his tongue out for a taste.

“Now none of that, pay attention now” joseph’s tisked “maybe you don’t want to suck Mr. Harding’s cock after all”

“No, please! you taste so good, wanna taste every bit of you. Please fuck my mouth” el babbled leaning forward, joseph’s grip on his wrists lets up a bit, sliding his tongue over the fat wet head of the ginger headed man’s cock. “Want you to cum down my throat, drink it all up” a gasp bled into a dark chuckled that could only be Robert’s

“Jesus that’s dirty kid”

Brian was speechless, he ran his thumb over El’s spit slick bottom lip, before he could think el licked the pad of his thumb. Meeting Brian’s eye’s determined. He wanted that fat cock now and he was going to get it. If Brian kept him from that he’d never let him forget it. he hopped Brian could understand the look he as throwing his way, he assumed so cause Brian slowly fed him his cock letting it slid all the way to the back of El’s throat. Groaning he started to pump his hips fast. El let his mouth go slack and let the man use his mouth. He started to drift into a nice floaty feeling before he felt joseph grind his crouch over his ass and smirked.

He ground his hips back at the same time and took Brian as deep as he could. Both men groaned almost in unison. Joseph grabbed his jaw and held him still. Oh no, bad idea

“who said you could do that you minx?” the smirk on joseph’s face was audible as he ground El’s face into Brian’s crotch. He couldn’t breathe; he tried to pull back but met no leeway.

“fuck in gunna” Brian fucked like a jack hammer into El’s wet mouth all he could, his breath ragged and eyes screwed shut tight.

“no, somebody wants to play games” joseph hissed causing the librarian to shiver “pull out.”

“w-why?”

“I wanna see his face all painted up really pretty”

Brian needed no more convincing, he pulled out and yanked his cock till he was growled and gripped El’s head to hold him still. He could barely close his eye’s fast enough. Everyone was still the roaring in El’s ears was defining. Brains breath finally calmed and he let go of his death grip in his hair.

Strips of cum were splashed across El’s face, some in his beard but most of it painting his cheeks.

Brian chuckled, he gathered some cum that was just below his eye onto his thumb bringing it to El’s slack mouth, he ran his thumb along his waiting tongue letting it be pulled in to be sucked clean..

“such a good boy” el hummed around the fisherman’s finger. God it felt good to be praised, he’d have to pull more compliments out of Brian if they all felt this good.

“sweet manchego!” El’s eye’s drifted lazily to the source of the noise.

Hugo stood just in the way of the sliding glass door, he clutched in his arms what looked like a long roll of condom’s and a big tube of lube. El suckled on Brian’s thumb still releasing it with a sultry lick for the teacher. The man growled, stalking over. Brian yanked his shorts up and tried to get out of the man’s way.

Hugo tossed the supplies toward joseph who released el, catching the fairly used lube.

Hugo fell to his knees, He yanked the beater and pulled el into a bruising kiss, clanking their teeth. When they were both breathless, Hugo pulled back with a growl.

“my turn”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([X](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/77/f2/62/77f262b49270ad71b9d64c5bcd4a20b7--mans-best-friend-best-friends.jpg)) dude my dadsona is based on if anyone's interested.
> 
> come bug me on tumblr:[sad-triskit](http://sad-triskit.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> ([X](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/77/f2/62/77f262b49270ad71b9d64c5bcd4a20b7--mans-best-friend-best-friends.jpg)) dude my dadsona is based on if anyone's interested.
> 
> come bug me on tumblr:[sad-triskit](http://sad-triskit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
